WorldHoppers: The Discordria Plot
by Max8080
Summary: Young inventor Alex Monroe and his best freind, Jordan, are on the verge of solving all the world's worst problems when Alex completes his universe-jumping machine... If they only knew the trouble and adventure they were falling into... First of a series!
1. Multiverse Theory and Fucking Ponies

**A/N: I have been away from Fanfiction for WAY too long. So, as a gift, I'm starting an all-new series, one that I think will be satisfactory, and one I can do completely! How does that sound? So, without further ado, here's the first chapter!**

* * *

><p>Screw homework. I had work to do. Of course, if I had known of the imminent, life-threatening danger that I would soon face… well, I would probably have stopped by Dairy Queen one last time.<p>

My name is Alex Monroe. I'm 14 years old, and I'm an inventor. I spend all my spare time tinkering around with spare items, and I had a theory that's too important to pass up. My hometown, high school, family... None of that is important. Soon, I wouldn't go to high school, or live anywhere, or have family... but later.

I mounted the leather of my bike, struggling with the pile of mechanical equipment I had 'borrowed' from the Science Lab. It's amazing what becomes possible with a coat hanger, a strip of twine, and some paper clips. Sure, Mrs. Trixie might get a little pissed, but who cared? The theory I had, if correct, could eradicate all resource problems forever. I began to push and pedal.

The wind in my face provided a nice escape from the everyday, which is _always _necessary if an inventor is to clear his mind. But I'll be honest; I'm not an inventor yet. Neither am I some amazing child prodigy. I'm just a regular high-school nerd, getting shoved into lockers and such. Not that I mind. I know that someday I'll be CEO of a large company, and they'll work for me.

"Hey, Alex!" It was Jordan, my best friend. He's into programming and pyrotechnics. And when I say pyrotechnics, I don't mean sparklers and candles. I mean use-two-clothespins-and-a-match-to-almost-burn-down-a-national-park-and-then-lie-to-the-athorities kind of pyrotechnics. I met him at Help Young Adults Anonymous, a group for people who drink, do drugs, bomb, etc.

Jordan was there because of an incident at the local CVS that left the right side of the building in shambles. I was there for a much less epic reason: I was experimenting with chemicals to make a universal nourishment, mixed the wrong stuff, and got high by accident. Apparently chemistry is 'no excuse to do drugs'.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked nonchalantly. I was very rushed to get home, but if anyone could give my some input on my theory, it was Jordan. As sadistic as he was, he was my best friend. "Not much," he replied, "save for 5th, when I trolled this kid into stuffing golf balls in his mouth."

"I think I finally can put my theory to the test." I was referring to the multiple existences theory that states that for every possible decision and outcome, there is a separate existence to go with those circumstances.

"What? You actually got a radiation emitter? Where?" We had been looking for one all week, and only yesterday, while nuking a TV dinner, did I realize what I needed.

"Here's a hint: It's square, has buttons, and rhymes with The Fincaple's Ficrowave."

Jordan laughed his signature Chortle of Approval, which was sort of a heavy laugh. "You are an _asshole_!"

"I try." I bowed jokingly. Thankfully, as we walked home from the tiresome day at school, he didn't ask how I managed to fit a microwave into my backpack.

* * *

><p><em>Six days later...<em>

We stood before the hulking machine, in all its glory. I'm being sarcastic, of course. It was, quite frankly, a load of crap. But I thought it was beautiful.

_This is the thing that will prove my theory, _I dreamed. I came up with it myself.

We were in the basement of Jordan's house, which had been remodeled into a lab for the duration of our research. The machine looked like a hodgepodge of pistons, orbs, wires, diodes, copper, etc. In fact, it sort of looked like one of those big supercomputers they have at big companies, with all the towers and such. Ironically, most of the machinery was just to help generate, store, and transfer energy to a small podium. On this podium was a metal cylindrical base, with wires, rubber and nozzles all over it. The machine was just 'The Machine' to Jordan, but I liked to call it GLaDOS, after my favorite antagonist of all time. Gyroscopic Linker and Dimensional Operating System.

"So, are we ready?" Jordan was pumped. Truth be told, so was I. If this worked, we would have entire _worlds _of resources at our disposal to eradicate hunger, pollution, and poverty, not to mention provide a safe evacuation if, say, the world were ending.

I twitched the wire one last time, thoroughly connecting it to the radiation emitter I had pried from the microwave. "Yep. All set and ready for action."

"So, just a run-through, exactly how will this work?"

"First, the radiation emitter will send out a single radioactive atom straight through this universe. Then, when it lands in whatever universe it lands in, our atoms will simply tag along for the ride!

"Then... adventure!"

"So," Jordan inquiringly asked, "Are you _sure _this will work?" Jordan was always the cynic. "I seriously doubt some of your reasoning."

I stared.

And stared. Then I stretched for the button to begin the process.

"Alex."

"What?"

"Are you _sure _this will work?"

I zoned out, deep in thought. "I have no clue," I finally responded, pushing the small red button.

* * *

><p>At first, nothing happened. Jordan gave me a smug look. We just stared at the GLaDOS apparatus, which suddenly resembled the AI herself, smirking at me and saying, "Even Chell, a fatty adopted orphan, was more successful than you. Give up."<p>

But I wasn't about to give up now. I stood back, gathered my wit, and ran straight into it, giving it a mighty kick and a punch. Nothing.

"C'mon. Let's go get some yogurt—"

_CH-CH-CH-CH-CH-CH-CH-CH-click! Whirrrrr… _I ran up to it and checked the display, dumbfounded.

"Oh my God, it worked…" I shook my head and grinned. Jordan smiled in disbelief, then laughed.

"It actually WORKS!" I danced and sang and whooped, jumping for joy. Jordan whooped too, and we both gathered some emergency supplies in a satchel, just in case our test trip lasted more than planned.

"You are one…" Jordan stopped mid-sentence.

I grinned. "I'm one smart peach, right?" He shook his head, laughing. "Right?" We both cracked up. It really wasn't that funny, but we were both too high on victory to care.

The items we gathered:

-3 boxes of granola bars. "Check."

-Swiss Army Knife. "Check."

-Beef jerky. "Checkaroo."

-Solar-powered flashlight. "Check."

-Journal, pens, and paper. "Checkidy-check-check. Do we really need to count off all this stuff?" We had plenty of supplies, and certainly enough to live on, should we get stuck.

"Probably not. Let's fire this sucker up," I responded, already adjusting the support clamps on the harness that supported the gun. Thinking quickly, I wrote a short note to my parents, then joined Jordan.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." I pressed the button.

Nothing.

Jordan frowned. "Maybe kick it again?"

I looked at it and wound up. _Ki—_

_**PACHIZZZZZZZZZZZZ…**_

Before I could register what was going on, an incredibly bright green line shone from the gun, through the open window it was pointed out, and into the sky. Less than a second later, I felt a burning sensation in my skin, and everything went dark.

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes. My whole body felt sore, and I could hear Jordan moaning nearby, obviously in a similar predicament. The sun was shining brightly, and we appeared to be in a forest. I moaned quietly myself and attempted to get up.<p>

This was harder than you'd think. It was only after I had tried not once, not twice, but _six _times to walk on two legs unsuccessfully did I realize something was off.

"Jordan!"

"Ugghhh… What?"

"Don't scream."

"Why would I?"

"I think we've changed. Don't look!" He stopped himself. "I do feel a little weird," he admitted. "Why?"

"On 3, we look. Don't scream, whatever the hell we've become. We don't want to attract attention." This was just a hunch that sentient beings were nearby.

Jordan was still confused, but groggily complied.

"One…

"Two…

"Three."

_Ponies_. We were _fucking ponies_.


	2. Zebras, Poison Joke and Short Bus Moves

**A/N: Not much to say here. Let's get started!**

* * *

><p>"HOLY SHI-<em>mmph<em>!" I screamed as Jordan clamped a hand shut on my face. He said, "Calm down."

I nodded, whimpering.

I was a nice brownish-tan, with a long, chocolate-brown mane forming a sort of mullet around my neck and deep green eyes. I was smallish-medium-sized and quite skinny, and my tail came down to my knee joint, just as dark brown as my hair. Jordan was taller, but less skinnier. He had a light blue coat, yellow eyes and a dark grey mane that had dark blue streaks in it. His tail was longer than mine, coming down a foot longer. My eyes quickly moved from his tail to his rump, which was bare, up his slender body, and back to his eyes.

He looked so… so odd as a horse. The look of everything was odd, to say the least. It looked a lot like cartoony animation (including us), but at the same time it had a sense of realism to it that both unnerved me and fascinated me. Though, something was familiar… I had a strange feeling on my mind that I should know this place by heart, and somehow didn't.

"Jordan… Where are we?"

"I have no idea… I feel like I know this place…"

"Me too! But where… Let's figure out how to walk right and look around."

And so we did. It took a couple of tries, but after a couple of laps around the perimeter of the clearing we were in, it came as second-nature to us.

Suddenly, I heard a tiny whirling squeal. Me and Jordan both yelped and dove headfirst into a bush. We crouched silently, daring not to breath. A minute passed, and when I registered the coast was clear, I emerged from the bush.

Right in front of a small creature with ginormous eyes and fluttering wings. I squealed and dove back into the bush, while Jordan poked his head out and laughed. "Hah! Scared of a parasprite? Jeez, Alex, I thought you were br…" He never finished his thought, realizing what he had just called the creature.

A parasprite. A parasprite?_ A parasprite?_ We were somehow in the Freindship is Magic universe! A brony's dream! I started to breathe heavily, my brain trying to convince the rest of my body not to jump and do soumersaults. How had I not seen it before? The animated landscape, the ponified forms, the parasprite!

"We're in the Everfree Forest!" Jordan shouted. He, too, was a brony, a well-kept secret only I knew, being his best friend. We spent an entire five minutesrelishing in the glory of the situation before starting a stroll through the forest. There was a tiny line of smoke in the distance, and we decided to follow it to civilization.

"This is the single most coolest thing ever!" Jordan squealed, no longer the macho cool guy he had been back on Earth. We walked for about 10 minutes before spotting a small hut in the dense forest. Zecora's hut! I excitedly thought, and judging by the look of happiness on Jordan's face, he was coming to the same realization.

I walked up and knocked on the door with my hoof. A second later, the door opened, revealing a familiar exotic-looking zebra.

_"Hello, my friends. What brings you here?_

_And why has your blue friend disappeared?"_

"What?" I turned around to see Jordan, passed out behind a bush, an expression of pure excitement and fanboy bliss on his face. With that action, he had thouroughly wiped out any respect I had for his normally-smooth personality.

"Oh, sorry about that. My friend…" I couldn't say he was a big fan of hers. "…he had heat exhaustion. We were wondering how to get to Ponyville from here. Do you know?"

Zecora had a strange look on her face, but then smiled.

_"Ah, the answer I will share,_

_The gravel path will take you there._

_Will you need a drinking bout_

_For your friend who has passed out?"_

I had forgotten about Jordan, who was now stirring and opening his eyes. "No thank you, he's fine now. Thanks for your help!" I dragged Jordan with me along the path until he could walk. Zecora smiled, shook her head, and closed the door.

* * *

><p>We followed the path, like Zecora had said. Jordan was raving about 'never living to meet her' and a bunch of other stuff, too. Soon we came over a hill overlooking the grand little village that was Ponyville. We both stopped and stared in awe. This was really it. I couldn't believe my eyes.<p>

We started towards the village, keeping to the path. I noticed a lovely bush with beautiful flowers on it, reinforcing this world's beauty. Only as Jordan walked towards said bush, smiling dumbly, did I realize what, exactly, the blue leaves were.

"Jordan, wait!"

Too late. The fucker trod _straight through_ the poison joke.

"Ugh! You retard!" I yelled.

"What?" Jordan retorted defensively.

"That was poison joke!"

Jordan looked down at his hooves, then to the bush. "Oh..."

I sighed. "It's O.K. Let's just get to Ponyville and find a hospital or something. The symptoms shouldn't be too bad."

We kept walking until we reached the town's entrance. Pegasi, unicorns, and earth ponies alike all trod happily through the town. Some of them gave us weird looks as we made our way through the streets, but it was probably due to our blank thighs.

We were just getting used to the town's atmosphere when a familiar pink earth pony sprung out of nowhere and scared the living crap out of us.

"HEY! I'm Pinkie Pie! Are you new here? Where ya from? I saw you go through the joke, you should get that checked out. Last time I got it on me I was all blab-mouthed, but enough about me, what's your name?"

That was all in one breath. I stared, as did Jordan. "Um… Jordan," he forced out.

"That's a cool name. I used to know a filly named Jordan. It was really weird, 'cuz you know, Jordan's a colt's name, but she said it was a filly name too, and I was all like "No it isn't—" Suddenly, she was pushed out of the way by a very annoyed Rainbow Dash (we recognized her instantly).

"There you are! Pinkie, you gotta stop doing that! They just got here! C'mon, let's go try to get that caffeine outta your system." She dragged Pinkie Pie off, in the direction of Sugarcube Corner, muttering something about this being the 'first and last time I'll ever give you coffee.'

We both stood dumbfounded.

"What just happened?" Jordan asked.

"Apparently Rainbow Dash pulled a short bus move and gave Pinkie Pie coffee," I replied slowly.

"Hey, if Sugarcube Corner exists, and all of this is real, then…"

I was interested. "Then what?"

"You remember Cupcakes, right? What if—"

I clamped my hooves on my ears. _**"LALALALALALA, NOT LISTENING, LALALALALA, I CAN'T HEAR YOU, SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT CUPCAKES, LALALALALALA!"**_


	3. Whoovians and Fourth Wall Decimation

**A/N: Don't forget to leave a review! Don't be afraid to point out something you don't like about the story; If it's not good enough for you, it's probably not good enough for other people, too, so you should tell me what I should do to make it _(BAD JOKE INCOMING)_ 20% cooler!**

* * *

><p>"You never, ever mention the Fanfic that Shall Not be Named, especially not in front of characters. Understood?"<p>

Jordan looked serious. "Alright. You're referring to Cupcakes, right?"

"Godammit, Jordan!" He began singing a familiar tune. "Trololololol, lololo, lololo, lalala…"

Jordan's trolling didn't bother me. What did bother me was a subtle observation back at the Everfree clearing, one that had concerned me greatly ever since leaving the forest: The pedestal-mounted gun wasn't there. Either it had gotten flung somewhere else during the jump, or it hadn't jumped at all. This concerned me for obvious reasons: If we couldn't find the device, we were stranded here. I decided not to say anything to Jordan, though, so as not to worry him.

"Where should we go?" I asked.

He gave it some thought. "Hmmm… I suppose it would be inappropriate to go to Twilight's house, wouldn't it?"

"Absolutely. I don't think we should visit any of the Mane 6, lest we scare them with what we know. One of us might let something slip," I reasoned.

"In that case… How 'bout Doctor Whooves?"

I was dumbfounded. "What?"

"It's simple. If anyone would know what to do now, it would be him."

I stared at him cynically. "You do realize he's not actually a doctor, much less a Time Lord?"

"But he must be some kind of scientist. Doctor Whooves is pretty much his official name now, and even if it is just a pun, whatever Faust says is canon, and so should exist in this world."

Whatever Faust says is canon… The implications of what he was saying hit me like an arrow to the knee.

**_"NO!"_** Jordan screamed. Ponies stared at us.

"What?"

He stared up into space. "I'm sorry, but I have to nudge aside the fourth wall here and say that you never, _EVER_ use arrow to the knee jokes. _EVER_!"

**Jeez, alright then.**

I stared at him. Silence. "I'm going to pretend that didn't happen."

* * *

><p>We decided to ask around and see if anyone knew where the Doctor's residence was. Everypony gave us looks, but complied anyway. He lived in a roomy little dome-shaped workshop not far from Sugarcube Corner.<p>

When we arrived there, I was mystified. The place was average sized, and like a cylander, with a dome on top. It was made of brownish-metal plating, and supported by what looked likesteel columns.

I tapped on the wooden door gently with my hoof.

We heard some mumbling on the other side of the door, and then, "Come on in! I'm afraid I've got my hooves full right now." Holy shit. British!

We walked through, to see an odd, crude contraption. It appeared to have a humanoid, some sort of robot with steel-plated arms and legs, with no head. The torso was a cage, with the Doctor himself inside. He looked just like in the cartoon! He was hunched over a brace/control panel, his arms and legs cuffed in place by straps and pulleys. The pulleys were connected to the joints respectively, so I assumed it was a control system.

"Hello! I don't think I've seen you two around Ponyville," he said while bringing the machine to a stop, hunched over. The Doctor poked a button with his nose, and the straps and cage released him. After getting his footing, he walked over to us.

"Um, yea, we're from Hoofington," I lied.

"I'm Doctor Whooves, but most people just call me the Doctor."

Jordan stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Jordan, and this is Alex." I exchanged an equine handshake with him.

"How may I help you?" He seemed very jolly today. I made a mental bet with myself that this was the first time his machine had worked.

"Um, we were wondering if you've seen a wrist-mounted gun—" He seemed perplexed at the mention of the words 'wrist' and 'gun', obviously with no clue as to what we were talking about.

"Um, what I mean is, a… lemme draw it for you." I grabbed a stray piece of paper (those were fluttering around in abundance due to the clamor his robot had made) and began a crude sketch of the gun.

"Ah, I see…" he remarked. "I remember finding one of those just this morning on the way to my brunch. Interesting little device. I can't seem to figure out how it works. And this is yours, really? You can't be too careful." He chuckled for no reason in particular. Suddenly I trusted him. I exchanged a look with Jordan (he was thinking the same thing) and I stepped forward.

"Um, Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"When I said we were from Hoofington a minute ago, I lied. We… we have a problem, and it's one of those crazy things no one would believe. We were kind of hoping you could advise us on what to do."

"Quite alright… My main talent is inventing, but I'll gladly hear what you have to say."

Jordan said, "If you invent things, why is your cutie mark an hourglass?"

The Doctor chuckled and sighed. "That's an interesting story. I love to invent things, as you've seen with my prototype Walking Machine over there," he gestured to the bulky figure of the robot, "but I have a… a sort of secret hobby. Wanna hear it?"

We nodded.

"It's mystery. The unkown. I take frequent expeditios into the Everfree Forest to explore what it has to offer. Ghost sightings? I'm there in a flash. Monsters? I've got my camera and blade ready. The thrill of the hunt is absolutely euphoric!" He smiled. "Still no clue about the hourglass, though…"

I grinned. "If you really love oddities and mysteries, well, then, you'll love this story…"

One explanation later, we sat around sipping tea. The Doctor was asking us questions.

"So this 'TV show' as you put it…" He took a sip. "Is it omnipresent? Does it focus on all of Equestria? Or just the ponies you spoke of?"

"Usually just them," I replied, "but sometimes other characters. You've appeared a couple of times, but only as a passerby."

"I see… and one more thing. You said before that you came here and 'changed into ponies.' That implies you weren't ponies before. What were you?"

"Humans," I replied. The Doctor's eyes went wild. "Humans? I thought those were only old mare's tales! Aha!"

"Well, the funny thing about that," Jordan intervened, "is that in our culture, pegasi and unicorns are made up, too! And ponies don't talk!"

The Doctor started cracking up. It was an odd laugh, but one that only strengthened his appeal to me. The Doctor was a very likable person. "You don't say," he said in between guffaws.

"So, what should we do?"

"I'm afraid I'm not entirely sure. Try to get this old bugger juiced up, and you'll be set to go."

He handed us the device. It was surprisingly different, probably 'tidied up' by the animated reality. Instead of a crude metal contraption, it appeared to be a smooth, round, white shell that easily clamped on my arm. A tiny lever caused the nozzle of the gun to spring out, and another opened the energy input. The bar was depressingly low, only at 24%. It needed at lease 65% power to fire a shot. We would need to refuel.

As we made our way to the door, we thanked the Doctor for all his help and understanding.

"Any time, my friend. Be sure to visit me again some time before you go."

And we were off.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Princess Celestia,<em>

_Today, rumor spread around town of two really strange colts that stumbled into Ponyville. They didn't have any cutie marks, and had trouble talking and walking. I've been looking around for them to welcome them, but there's been no word on where they are. Pinkie Pie said they went towards Doctor Whooves' house, but I didn't see them. There's something really strange about them. They're not normal. I know I shouldn't judge a book by it's cover, but something's off. What should I do?_

_Your Faithful Student,_

_Twilight __Sparkle _


	4. Author Procrastination and Dun' Fuckery

**A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so long. Things came up and I lost interest, but I finally pulled it together. I know it's not much yet, and ceartainly not my best, but hopefully I'll do better next chapter. Review, please!**

**~Max**

* * *

><p>Something had changed during that visit. Something I didn't quite understand.<p>

Before now, we were outsiders. I had royally fucked up our experiment and sent us hurtling into a fictitious world. I had no idea what we were going to do, but sit around and flirt with characters.

_My passion is mystery_, the Doctor had said. _Ghosts? I'm there in a flash. The thrill of the hunt is absolutely euphoric!_ He was a lot like me; the Doctor wanted to chase down the unkown and confront the mysterious and odd. In our world, there was truly nothing more mysterious or odd than an entire TV series proving to be real, somewhere. And we were there now.

Maybe the Doctor was content chasing the unknown in his own universe. But what me and Jordan had here was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. We were quite literally holding the key to a million different adventures, a million different faces, a million worlds, all in the form of a tiny piece-of-crap gun I had hodgepodged together for 5 years.

And I certainly wasn't about to turn down an offer like that.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you want to do?" Jordan asked.<p>

"I'm not sure. Maybe we could get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Alex, we have no money."

I checked the satchel for some reason. I probably should of mentioned this earlier, but the satchel traveled with us. In there was the stuff we had packed, plus my smartphone, laptop, and solar chargers for all. Huge fucking shocker: No bars or wifi.

"You're right. Hm….."

"Oh! Hi! You're the new ponies, right?" I looked up sharply to the familiar voice. Twilight Sparkle. _Shit_.

I guess it's unavoidable. I nodded, muttering, "Yeah." She looked a tad taller than on the show, and her hair was in a slightly different style, but otherwise the mare looked identical to the one we saw on the show.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, but you can call me Twilight. Do you live nearby?"

My mind went blank. I could have said Hoofington, but that doesn't account for where we would be staying during our… 'visit'. "Uhhhhh…."

Jordan came to the rescue. "No, actually. We travel a lot, kind of like…" he stared into space.

"…like explorers? Charters? Merchants?"

"Merchants! That's it! Sorry, brain went kerplunk for a second. Yes, we're merchants. We just find homes wherever they're available."

"Well, you're welcome to stay at my place for a few days, or however long it takes." Twilight responded to that very quickly. A little too quickly. She obviously wanted us to stay with her, but why? It may have been because of how charming, smart, sensitive, funny, and sexy I was.

But, knowing Twilight, it was probably because she knew something was strange about us, and wanted to investigate.

"Um, sorry, I don't…"

I butted in. "That sounds like a great idea! You live in the big library, right? The one in the tree?"

"That's the one. See you there whenever you're ready." She happily trotted off.

Jordan looked at me, anger spreading across his face. "What the hell was that? I thought we said 'NO Mane 6'?"

I retorted, "UNTIL we get our bearings, which we have."

He sighed. "Fine. But if anything happens, it's your fault.

And so, having nothing better to do, we trotted out after her, and we arrived together at her treehouse.

"Do you like tea?" She asked as we settled down in the main room. "Don't much care for it, but Alex loves tea," Jordan honestly replied. I nodded and smiled.

"Oh, okay. I've got a bit of apple cider too, from my friend Applejack. She's really good at making it."

Twilight led us to the main room, where we sat down to drink and talk.

"So, how'd you get here from Hoofington?" She started.

"Um, we…" I froze. _SHIT_!_ Hoofington is miles away from here, and we came from Everfree Forest, not the train!_ Pinkie Pie saw us come into town, so she would've told Twilight.

Twilight must've seen the look on my face, because she quickly changed the subject. "Not to be intrusive…"

Jordan smiled. "No, no! It's fine! We love telling stories! In fact, wanna hear a crazy one I know about?"

Twilight smiled. "Sure!" I looked at Jordan. I wasn't sure exactly what he was doing, but I was a bit worried.

"Okay, so our story opens on another planet. It's a lot like Equestria, but with one HUGE difference: It wasn't inhabited by ponies."

Twilight was confused. "How could there be no ponies?"

Jordan raised his hoof. "I didn't say there was no ponies. I just said ponies didn't inhabit the land. The inhabitants were these strange creatures called 'humans'…"

He went on to tell of this mysterious planet called 'Earth', where all the weather formed by itself, animals and plants ate each other to live, vicious beasts roamed the land, and life was near-impossible. It was where strange monkey-like creatures called 'humans' roamed the land. He told of their weakness and helplessness, and of their courage and perserverance, and how they evolved to be the most advanced race in their world.

The studious mare was clearly interested. I had to hand it to Jordan, he knew what he was doing. Jordan was telling their entire story to Twilight in the form of a story, and then we would shift the story from fiction to reality, making it easier to cope with.

"They also made huge buildings that stretched miles in the sky. Humans called them 'skyscrapers.' They made tiny boxes that could record someone's voice and send it thousands of miles away to another box. People could have entire conversations without leaving their homes.

Twilight had an amazed look in her eyes. "That sounds so interesting! These humans must have been pretty smart. What else did they have?"

Jordan grinned. "They made huge metal tubes with fake wings, called planes. It could carry a ton of people at once, and they'd fly all over the place. "He continued to tell of the human's achievements, while Twilight listened in awe and sipped her tea.

When the tale was over, Twilight rubbed her chin with her hoof. "That was a very interesting story. Thanks for sharing it. I may have to see if I can find some books on humans and learn more."

I could see by the look on Jordan's face he was about to drop the bomb. "Why learn from books when you can talk to the ones right in front of you?"

At first, Twilight was confused. She gave us a quizzical look. "I'm… not sure I follow you. How can you be humans?"

I stepped in. "We're not… not anymore. I don't think we've properly met. I'm Alex Monroe, this is Jordan Strithe, and we just invented a device that lets us travel between worlds." I held up the apparatus.

Still pokerfaced. "Are… are you joking?" She wasn't sure whether to believe us.

In response, I pulled my Android out of my satchel. "This is one of the boxes Jordan told you about. It's called a telephone." I awkwardly unlocked the screen with my hoof and opened some random apps. Her jaw dropped to the floor. "…Wha...I don't even…"

"Believe us now?" Jordan asked, grinning as Twilight handed the phone back.

Twilight slowly nodded.

The next hour was spent munching on crackers, sipping our tea, and answering over 9000 questions about our culture. Any time we tried to ask her something, she hastily answered and turned the conversation back to us.

All this time, she kept refilling our tea every five seconds and trying to make our seats comfy.

"Um, Twilight?" I asked.

"Yes, Mr. Alex?"

"Um, you can call me Alex. We're not, like, gods. Just visitors." She blushed and sank back to her chair.

I said casually, "The phone also plays music."

Twilight smiled. "Cool! Could you show me?"

I put on a surprise track. The beat began to play.

"This sounds like something DJ-Pon3 would make," Twilight noticed. "It sounds cool."

Discord's laughing filled the room, causing Twilight to yelp and scurry for cover, looking around frantically. "It's just the phone. This song's about Discord."

"But how'd you get his voice on there?" She asked innocently.

_Holy mother of god._

_I dun' fucked up._

"It's, um..." Jordan was at a loss too. We had no choice but to tell her about the series. The mare took it surprisingly well.

After another round of questions, I pressed play on the song again. 'Discord' by Odyssey Eurobeat once again filled the room. I decided to sing along.

_"I'm not a fan of puppeteers, but I've a nagging fear,_

_Someone else is pulling at the strings,_

_Something terrible is going down, through the entire town,_

_Bringing anarchy and all it brings."_

Jordan gave an impressed whistle. I guess I'm really good at singing.

_"I can't sit idly, no I can't move at all._

_I curse the name, the one behind it all.._

_Discord, I'm howling at the moon,_

_And sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon._

_Discord, whatever did we do_

_To make you take our world away?_

_Discord, are we your prey alone?_

_Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne._

_Discord, I won't take it anymore,_

_So take your tyranny away!"_

Discord's laughing once again filled the room. But that wasn't supposed to come in until later in the song. I snarled. Did I have one of those fucking dubstep remixes again?

But the laughter wasn't coming from the phone. A window blasted in, glass flying everywhere. We ducked for cover behind a couch.

"Oh, bravo. My own theme song? How generous of you."


End file.
